coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Baldimore vs. John Nguyen
Mateo and Marie And The John Nguyen Apocalypse is the seventh episode of Season 1 and the 107 overall. This episode was aired on December 20, 2019. Synopsis It's finally here! The epic battle between Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard and the debut of Andrew Baldimore and grand finale to the John Nguyen Arc has arrived... Plot ABvJN Marie Nguyen and her best friend, Mateo Beltran, were not going to believe it. Both Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran say that Andrew Baldimore is here. Challenge 1: Survive a seeks done by CJ, AND not try to die during it The first challenge, "Who can survive a seeks done by CJ AND not try to die during it", suggested by @The_Toonimator on twitter, had the black guy tie both Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to chairs. They were panicking a lot with Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen claiming he already had a haircut recently. CJ dismissed that, saying his haircut would be much better. When Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen realized that CJ gave Jeff The Killer his haircut, who commented that both of them were f**ked, it caused them to panic even more. CJ just thought of them being excited and went to get his hair-cutting blades which were scimitars. CJ started with Finn Wolfhard who dodged the blade a few times before pleading with CJ to have mercy on him, which the black guy whispered to him that it did not exist in his world before licking Finn Wolfhard's beck to his dismay. Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, seeing that was going to happen to him too, distracted CJ by saying there were women's boobs nearby, causing the black guy to scan for them while Finn Wolfhard was left with a large bald patch on his head. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen used that time to make his escape but he did not get very far before he fell, causing CJ to realize what Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen tried to do. Since there's no evidence of Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen getting his hide and seek, the red plumber wins this round. Challenge 2: Make a better game for Noah Schnapp The second challenge, "Who can make a better anime for Noah Schnapp?", suggested by Scott Cawthon on YouTube, had Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard try to make an anime that would impress the Kid more than the other participant. Finn Wolfhard went first showing his anime, a city-based one where he tried getting groceries against Nick Wolfhard. Noah Schnapp, however, gave it a mixed review, causing Finn Wolfhard to get mad before being pushed aside by Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, who showed Noah Schnapp his game, a high school anime with plenty of memes like Glenn Quagmire, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, and Mr. Mackey thrown in it. Noah Schnapp loved it and Finn Wolfhard announced he quit making anime for the Kid, making Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen the winner. Challenge 3: Steal Big Smoke and Terrence Afton's chicken nuggets without getting caught The third challenge, "Who can steal Bowser's chicken nuggets without getting caught?", suggested by @dawkosgames on twitter, had the two of them try to steal Big Smoke and Terrence Afton's chicken nuggets without getting caught. Finn Wolfhard tried to use a Minecraft fishing rod to steal Big Smoke and Terrence Afton's nuggets, but pulled the wrong items, including, a vase, a picture parodying the Angela Morgan meme called Hailey Afton, and Jack Afton. That caused Jack Afton to scream out, distracting Big Smoke and Terrence Afton into finding out where was the noise. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen exploited that situation by dressing up as Jack Afton, and taking Big Smoke and Terrence Afton's nuggets. However, Big Smoke and Terrence Afton then turned around to see that Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was stealing his chicken nuggets and said he could not take them while doing a parody of Johnny Johnny Yes Papa. After a while, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen made a run for it with the nuggets. Big Smoke and Terrence Afton chased after him hoping to grab him, but instead grabbed Jack Afton who was still recovering from his injury, saying he would give him "seven across the ass!". Finn Wolfhard continued to try to hook Big Smoke and Terrence Afton's nuggets, this time from the hallway, not knowing Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen already succeeded, making the smart child the winner. Challenge 4: Make Charles Afton pay his taxes The fourth challenge, "Who can make Charles Afton pay his taxes?", suggested by Kofihime on YouTube, had the duo try to get Charles Afton to pay his taxes. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen went first with the entire kid armies force surrounding the house. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen made Charles Afton pay his taxes which the child replied he would do it. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen then smiled knowing he easily won the challenge just for Charles Afton to suddenly pull a fast one on him and escaped. He crashed landed on a boat when suddenly, Finn Wolfhard was nearby. He said that either Charles Afton paid his taxes or he would never see his older brother again. Charles Afton decided that rather than save his older brother, he would keep evading his taxes and just jumped into the ocean to swim away. That resulted in a draw for the duo. But, let's be honest: Charles Afton will never pay his taxes. Challenge 5: Build the best creep car and ride it farther The fifth challenge, "Who can build the best creep car? Farthest one to ride wins!", suggested by CG5 on YouTube, had Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard try to build a creep car that could ride as far as possible. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen made a simple car and used a slingshot to launch it as far as possible. When he let go of the band, the car rides for a while, killing a Wilfred, before crashing into a couple, Thug Teddy Afton and Fem Teddy Afton, in a nearby city, vaporizing it in the process. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was pleased with the outcome until he saw Finn Wolfhard create a much bigger creep car which resembled a Alfa Romeo and took off with it. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was pissed at that, resulting in Finn Wolfhard being the winner. Challenge 6: Get Kevin Beltran a date The sixth challenge, "Who can get Kevin Beltran a date?", suggested by MandoPony on YouTube, had both Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen try to get Kevin Beltran a date. At a clothing store, Finn Wolfhard said he would get him a suit, a tie, and some hair products and told him to stay put meanwhile and then added when he was done, he would look fabulous before leaving. Just then, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen appeared with a wheelbarrow of cupcakes. Kevin Beltran wondered what would Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen do with that load and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen said it was to get the ladies. In this case, by covering him with cupcakes. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen then said to go out and get the ladies, which Kevin Beltran agreed. Later outside, a crow spotted Kevin Beltran covered in cupcakes, since his a** was holy. More crows came and went to attack him, just as Finn Wolfhard returned with some cologne and the suit. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen claimed he succeeded but Kevin Beltran was being attacked. However, the rules didn't say anything about animals wanting Kevin Beltran's ass, so technically, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen is the winner for this round. Challenge 7: Beat Wheelchair Kenny Afton in a wheelchair race, with obstacles The seventh challenge, "Who can beat Wheelchair Kenny Afton in a wheelchair race, with obstacles?", suggested by @DAGamesOfficial on Twitter, had Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard try to beat Wheelchair Kenny Afton at an obstacle wheelchair course on Goofy Goobers. Both Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard started very fast while Wheelchair Kenny Afton started very slowly. The duo fought each other in the race, with Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen slapping off Finn Wolfhard's hair, and to with Finn Wolfhard responded with a chainsaw. Meanwhile, Wheelchair Kenny Afton was in no way ahead of the race. Eventually, the duo upgraded their vehicles using the question mark boxes. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's upgrade gave him a bike, and Finn Wolfhard's, Lisa Simpson, which proceeded to get both him and Mario into the sky before exploding. Wheelchair Kenny Afton soon followed nearby but then fell, resulting in a three-way tie for everyone and a game over for both Mario and SMG4. Challenge 8: Scare Millie Brown The eight challenge, "Who can scare Millie Brown?", suggested by Goldbox, had Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard trying to scare Millie Brown. Mario went first by disguising as Funtime Chica (although he did succeed in freaking Ballora out), an Robot (but got gunned down instead), stealing her headset, and finally tried calling her and disrupting the power supply to her house. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen laughed as he expected to win but Millie Brown was soon outside behind him. He turned around to realize he was done for and subsequently stuffed in a trash can. Finn Wolfhard then appeared with Noah Schnapp in his hand before throwing him inside her house. He then asked if she wanted to watch anime with him, making her scream in terror, giving Finn Wolfhard this challenge. Challenge 9: Survive a night out with Teddy Afton The ninth challenge, "Who can survive a night out with Teddy Afton", suggested by 8-BitRyan, had Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard on a date with Teddy Afton at Big Smoke’s cafe. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was first but as she talked about her problems, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen became very distracted with 3 Jeff The Killers doing the "Take the L" emote in his mind. When Teddy Afton asked for his opinion, he told her to shut up. Insulted, Teddy Afton angrily threw him through a chandelier, resulting in Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen failing the challenge. Finn Wolfhard was next and Teddy Afton grumpily told him to listen to her or he would regret it. Finn Wolfhard, scared, agreed. Teddy Afton then angrily asked why was he not pouring the drink to which he quickly struggled with but managed to do so after a while. Teddy Afton thanked him but he had a heart attack, causing him to fail the challenge too. This resulted in the challenge ending in a game over Challenge 10: Last longer in a match of "Michael's Friends Stupid Fredbear Kiddos" against Lydia Afton The tenth and final challenge, "Who can last longer in a match of "Super Smash each other in the ass brothers"", suggested by The Living Tombstone & Pade Snowmizzle, had both Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard come out of the rubble like in the trailer. John Nguyen then came tasking both Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard to play Michael's Friends Stupid Fredbear Kiddos. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen initially was relieved that he could simply sit down and play. John Nguyen then corrected him saying it was in real life before taking control of Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's body and using him to beat up Finn Wolfhard. As the two fought, suddenly, an unknown voice told John Nguyen to stop it. Turned out it was Lydia Afton but she clumsily fell from the rubble. She was soon back on track where she claimed she would help end the challenge by taking control of Finn Wolfhard with the magic controller she used to control Smile Dog. Turned out the challenge was "Who can last longer in a match of "Michael's Friends Stupid Fredbear Kiddos" against Lydia Afton?" and as a result, Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen became equally matched. Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, however, turned the tables and kicked Finn Wolfhard into a building. Satisfied, John Nguyen ordered Andrew Baldimore keeps and holds with Marie Nguyen, Mateo Beltran to kill Finn Wolfhard, mind-controlling him into doing so. Realizing she cannot let John Nguyen win, Lydia Afton went into Expert mode and had Finn Wolfhard fly out of the building (accidentally falling on Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen) and rush towards John Nguyen, expertly dodging all the bolts shot at him and knocking the scepter out of his hand, and exploding. Due to the scepter being destroyed, all of the Animatronic Zombies returned to their normal states. On a technical level, Finn Wolfhard won the challenge, but only with the help of Lydia Afton. As a result, John Nguyen became even angrier as the rest of the Finn Wolfhard cast celebrated. The battle was not over, though. John Nguyen challenged everyone to a rap battle. During the rap battle, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard said that since he gained power by antagonize, he must be weakened by affection. Therefore, there had to be someone who still loved him, even though John Nguyen believed it was impossible. Suddenly, Stewie Griffin joined in the rap and in it, he apologized to John Nguyen for always being an a**hole. John Nguyen momentarily lost his power but he declared that it was too late. Stewie Griffin said that he expected such a reaction and because of it, he went on a long journey to find a therapist, who happened to be Nelson Muntz, with the therapy meeting in front of the cast. Nelson Muntz said he was only doing this due to John Nguyen being the bigger villain than he was. After evaluating John Nguyen's mood, Nelson Muntz asked if Stewie Griffin had anything to say to him to which he replied, that despite his villainous acts, he still loved his best friend. Moved, John Nguyen reverted back to his original form and the two hugged, causing everyone except for Jaeden Lieberher (who found it disgusting), Teddy Afton (who found it boring), and CJ (who was disappointed as to how the arc was ending so generically), to be happy. Finn Wolfhard was happy that everything turned out to be okay but Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen realized that the house was still destroyed due to the events that unfolded in Mateo and Marie And The John Nguyen Apocalypse. Since nobody seemed interested in restoring the home, Lydia Afton suggested playing some more toy plushies, to which everyone except for Nelson Muntz, Stewie Griffin, and John Nguyen all happily agreed to. Nelson Muntz then shrugged and left shortly after, leaving the Stewie Griffin best friends in their hugs. Rap Battle Hi kids! Do you like violence? Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it? Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless What's this, someone in the main office? Hanging out after hours? how obnoxious Watching us on his monitor, preposterous Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper When I see a face like yours, I remember Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever Most of us got a major upgrade So I hope you don't hate staying up late If you're scared, give your resume an update Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage When I come to life, you've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why Beware Mangle, he'll leave your brains scrambled You could say he's got a couple wires tangled He likes surprising you from a higher angle Keep an eye above ya, cause it's where he likes to dangle We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem. But don't relax once you have us distracted We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads We think on our own, no strings attached If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette Did you listen to the vision you saw? As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be givin' you more Do you remember the original four? We were left to decay In this dark, troubled place Too late to run away (Just don't run out of double As) When I come to life, you've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy Just don't listen to the phone guy Hello, hello? Wow, you made it this far! Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear, This is just the beginning of a thrilling career Now, the animatronics are known to bug out Isn't that enough reason to get the f*** out?! Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities But accidents will happen when you've got a lot of teeth If you got a birthday, let's make it bright It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite We wait all night for the day to begin With a special surprise that we save for the end If you don't already know how we like to make friends Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in When I come to life, you've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why Join us and die Characters Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers